List of Might and Magic II monsters
This list contains all of the monsters in Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World. * Acidic blob * Air elemental * Alien probe * Amazon * Apparition * Aquasaurus * Arachnoid * Archer * Armored dragon * Assassin * Avenger * Barbarian * Beggar * Blood sucker * Bonehead * Brain eater * Brainless one * Burglar * Canine creep * Carnage spirit * Castle guard * Cat corpse * Cat from Hell * Cavalier * Champion * Chancellor * Chomper * Cloud dragon * Cockatrice * Coffin creep * Conjurer * Cosmic sludge * Court bowman * Court jester * Court mage * Crazed dwarf * Crazed native * Creepy crawler * Cripple * Cron man trap * Crusader * Crypt fiend * Cuisinart * Cursed corpse * Cursed slayer * Dagger jaw * Dancing bones * Dancing dead * Dark knight * Dead head * Deadly rattler * Death in a Box * Death spider * Death's agent * Demon soldier * Devil's envoy * Devil's mouse * Dino spider * Dinobug * Dinosaur * Dragon lord * Dread knight * Druid * Dwarven elder * Dwarven knight * Earth elemental * Earth wyrm * Element hydra * Elf warrior * Elven archer * Enchantress * Endless knight * Ethereal being * Fire devil * Fire dragon * Fire elemental * Fire faery * Flaming fear * Flesh eater * Fool * Foot soldier * Friar * Frost dragon * Gargoyle * Gate keeper * Ghost * Ghoul * Giant beetle * Giant lizard * Giant ogre * Giant scorpion * Gnasher * Gnome * Gnome elder * Goblin * Gorgon * Gravewalker * Greedy snitch * Griffin * Grim reaper * Guardian * Guardian hound * Hatchet man * Hermit * High priest * Hill giant * Holy man * Holy warrior * Horned fiend * Hunchback * Hungry plant * Hypnobeetle * Illusionist * Inept wizard * Insect plague * Iron wizard * Jouster * Juggler * Kensai * Killer bees * Killer cadaver * Killer canine * Killer cobra * Kobold * Kobold captain * Leper * Leprechaun * Lich lord * Lightning bugs * Living dead * Lost soul * Lucky dog * Mad peasant * Magic serpent * Man-at-arms * Master ninja * Master robber * Melting man * Merchant * Mini rex * Minor demon * Minor devil * Minotaur * Mist rider * Monster masher * Mountain man * Mounted patrol * Mugger * Mummy * Mutant * Mutant fish * Mutant swine * Mystic clown * Nasty witch * Necromancer * Neophyte thief * Night stalker * Ninja * Old miser * Ooze warrior * Orb guardian * Orc * Paladin * Pegasus * Phantasm * Phantom * Phase spirit * Pixie * Plant golem * Poltergeist * Priest * Pyro hydra * Queen beetle * Rabid rodent * Ranger * Reptoid * Roc * Royal horseman * Screaming pods * Sea monster * Seductress * Serpent king * Sewer rat * Shadow rogue * Shaman * Skeleton * Slasher * Sludge beast * Snapping spore * Soldier * Sorcerer * Sorceress * Spido bug * Sprite * Squire * Stalker * Stone golem * Strangler * Super sprite * Swamp beast * Swamp dog * Swamp thing * Swarming wasps * The Long One * The Snowbeast * Thief * Thug leader * Thug trainee * Time lord * Titan * Trickster * Troll * Troubadour * Tyrannosaurus * Valiant knight * Vampire * Vampiric rat * Venomous snake * Viking * War eagle * Warbot * Warlock * Warrior boar * Warrior maiden * Water elemental * Werebat * Werebull * Werewolf * White knight * Wind mare * Winged steed * Witch's cat * Wizard * Woodsman * Wraith * Wyvern * Zombie Unique enemies * Acwalandar * Ancient dragon * Baron Wilfrey * Bozorc the orc * Brutal Bruno * Dawn * Devil king * Gralkor * Mandagual * Mega dragon * Mega troll * Mist warrior * Orc god * Pyrannaste * Sarakin * Shalwend * Sheltem * Spaz Twit * The Horvath ru:Список противников Might and Magic II Category:Might and Magic II monsters Category:Lists